From the End to the Epilogue
by Jellybeanz94
Summary: What if Harry had a twin sister. What would happen in the years from the end to epilogue?
1. The End

A.N: I do not own Harry Potter

**From the End to the Epilogue**

**~Chapter One~**

**The End**

The cheers erupted around him. People moved forward and were pulling him in every direction, trying to get a look at their savior. Two of the most important faces in his world were first. Ron and Hermione were the first to wrap their arms around him but someone wasn't there. Harry stared at Hermione and then to Ron. They both knew what he was thinking. They tried to make their way out of the crowd but they were pulled back. When they could finally make their way through the sight wasn't what they wanted to see. There she was, Harry's sister, lying in the arms of Alexander Reid. The gentleman she had loved for sometime, a man who was very much a child as they all were. Harry froze, he thought she was dead. The tears fell from Alex's bloodshot eyes. Harry could see that his jeans were covered in blood and he was certain that it wasn't his. If it wasn't for his black jumper his shirt would h ave been stained as well. Before Harry could move, she was whisked away by _Madam Pomfrey and a bunch of Ministry Men. Alex didn't realize she was gone. He was still in shock and was staring at where she once was. Harry lost all the movement in his legs and he collapsed to the ground. The tears escaped from his eyes and there was nothing that was going to stop them. The one person in the world that always got Harry, that was there and that had been there his whole life. The person that was there when he need to talk, she was there when he was angry and she was the only person who really knew what the Dursley's like. She was gone. It felt like half of Harry's heart had gone with her. Hermione was by his side and Ginny had come from somewhere and was beside him too. Ron had gone over to Alex._

_"__AlexHe said but he didn't take notice, he was just staring at his hands which were covered in blood._

_"__Alex what happened, listen to me, you have to tell me what happenedRon said _

_"__Bellatrix, glass, blood everywhereAlex managed to say_

_"__WhatRon said _

_"__Bellatrix stabbed Livi with a broken piece of glassAlex said for the first time he looked up at Ron._

_"__Did they take her to where the others lieRon said _

_"__OthersAlex said _

_"__The fallenRon said he could feel the tears in the back of his eyes but he ignored them. There was a time to mourn his fallen brother first he had to see what happen to Olivia._

_"__The fallen, no, ...no, she's gone to the hospital wing, she was still breathingAlex said _

_"__You put a light on in this darkened hallRon said, for the first time he had said something meaningful. Ron got up. He wasn't sure if he should leave Alex but he had to tell his best mate some important news. He ran the small distance between Alex and Harry._

_"__Harry, Harry she's alive, they took her to the hospital wing, she's alive, Olivia's aliveHe shouted as he ran up to them_

_"__WhatHarry said _

_"__She aliveRon said. At that moment Harry jumped to his feet._

_"__I've got to go see herHe said and started to run on the direction of the hospital wing._

_"__I'm going to stay with AlexHermione said to Ron as he was about to run after Harry_

_"__OkHe smiled softly before he made a unnoticed exit from the Great Hall. Harry hadn't made it far before Ron caught up. They ran most of the way there, dodging fallen pieces of pylon and roof. When they reached the entrance of the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey was making a list of people who were entering the hospital wing. She looked up when she saw them come running._

_"__Where is she, I need to see herHarry demanded_

_"__She's with a healer from St Mungo's, Harry you won't be able to see her today at least. She has lost a lot of blood and her injuries are extensive, she is lucky to still be aliveMadam Pomfrey said _

_"__But she my sister, I have to be with herHe said _

_"__You can be but not today, now you need a once overShe said _

_"__I'm fine, it's my sister that I'm worried aboutHarry said raising his tone_

_"__Yes, yes dear but we need to make sure your okShe said. _

_At this point Harry was to excused to fight any longer. He followed Madam Pomfrey into her office, Ron followed closely behind._

_"__Now by the speed that you ran here and the sound of your breathing I think your lucking Mr Potter. You have come away from all this with only some scraps and bruisesShe said _

_"__I'll give you something for them and they should heal in no time As for the mark where the Killing Curse hit you, there are just somethings magic can't fix but I do say this it might just heal it's self eventually. You might have a few more scares. Now I think you have had enough of this hospital wing in one's lifetime, you are free to leaveShe said finishing up with Harry_

_"__Now Mr Weasley you are the same, here is something for the cuts and you are free to goShe said. They got up and left her office._

_"__Harry dear, I do think it's wise that you should get some sleep, I will get someone to tell you when you may visit your sister Madam Pomfrey said as they left the entrance of the hospital wing. _

_"__Thank youHarry said in a tone no higher than a whisper. They walked back up to the great hall. Harry was so tired he walked half asleep. He didn't even realize as they walked back through the Hall people stood, from the four long tables, which once sat so many happy and bewildered children but now sat many mourning families, they clapped and cheered. Ron walked past Hermione and Ginny who had managed to get Alex to his feet, Harry closely in front. They followed and so did a couple of Auror's. _

_They walked him up to the Gryffindor Tower, where he fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed. The Auror's stood outside the door. No one was going to get in unless they had a good reason. Harry slept soundly for the first time in four years under the close eye of his best mates, the girl he loved and they family that made him one of them, even though the didn't need too._

**Hope you liked it..read and review ...please :)**


	2. What happened to me

**A.N: I do not own Harry Potter**

**From the End to the Epilogue**

**~Chapter Two~ **

**What happened to me**

Harry woke to the sun streaming in through the window. He felt like he had been asleep for ages and he had no idea what time it was or what day it was. There was a chair pulled up next to his bed but it was empty now. Harry sat up, his body ached. He managed to pull himself from the bed. As soon as he did this he felt dizzy and had to sit back down. When he was feeling fine again he stood up. There was freshly laid clothes at the foot of the bed. Harry was thankful as he was still wearing the clothes that he had fought in. Harry changed and made himself as presentable as possible. When he came out he realized for the first time that the other beds in the room looked like they had been slept in. He left the dorm and down the stairs to the common room. Before he showed himself he herd Ron and Hermione talking, Ginny was probably there too.

"He's been asleep for agesHermione said

"He should wake up soonRon said

"Hey is it was you, you would sleep for a yearHermione said. This made Harry smile which he thought was impossible.

"Well lucky Harry isn't like meRon said

"I thing's the sameGinny said making Harry's assumptions correct

"What's thatRon said

"You are always thinking of your stomachsShe said and they all laughed a bit but then it went silent.

"So hows GeorgeHermione said softly

"We really don't know, he's not speaking to anyoneGinny said

"What can we expect, the man just lost his twin, that's like loosing the other half of youRon said

"I wonder if that's what Harry feltHermione said

"But Olivia didn't dieRon said

"No but it did feel like my heart had been ripped from my chestHarry said deciding to show himself.

"HarryHermione said and ran to him. She gave him a bone crushing hug and Ginny did the same.

"Are you ok mateRon said

"No but I will beHarry sighed

"_Madam Pomfrey said you were free to visit Livi whenever you wokeGinny said placing her hand on his shoulder_

_"__Has she woken yetHe said _

_"__Not when we were there but Alex said she had tossed a bit and mumbled something but never really opened her eyesRon said _

_"__Alex is thereHarry said _

_"__Yeah hasn't left her side in thirty-six hoursHermione said _

_"__ReallyHarry said_

_"__YeahGinny said _

_"__How long was I outHarry said still not sure what time it was_

_"__A day and a bitRon said _

_"__There about to serve dinner in the Great Hall do you want to join usGinny said _

_"__Yeah but first I think I should see my sisterHarry said. They walked out of the dorm. The Auror's where still there and they nodded in appreciation as the four of them stepped out of the dorm._

_"__They've been doing that all dayRon said _

_"__They're thankful that's allGinny said. They split up when they got to the entrance of the hall. Harry walked towards the hospital wing. As soon as he entered he saw Alex sitting by her bed._

_"__Hey mateHarry said to Alex_

_"__HeyHe said softly in return_

_"__She okHarry said _

_"__YeahAlex said _

_"__Alexander Reid if I find you in here again I will forbid you to come back, now please leave and get some proper rest or eat somethingMadam Pomfrey said coming up the isle in between in beds. Alex gave Harry a look that said hat he couldn't leave her._

_"__Go ahead mate, I'll be hereHarry said and Alex reluctantly left. There was a million gifts at the end of Olivia's bed. Flowers, chocolate, cards Harry wondered who they were all from. Harry got up and looked at all the gifts, some were from people he didn't know and then some were from people he did. McGonagall, Kingsley, the Weasley's and even the Malfoy's sent a car but the one that stood our the most an envelope with both Harry's and Olivia's name on it. _

_"__Who's it fromA groggy voice said _

_"__OliviaHarry said _

_"__HeyShe smiled_

_"__How are you feelingHarry asked _

_"__Sore, what happened to meShe asked _

_"__You got stabbed by BellatrixHarry said _

_"__What happened to them all, her and TomShe said quietly so only Harry could hear_

_"__Dead, all dead and as peeves most correctly said Voldy has gone moldyHarry said _

_"__Thank the lordShe said _

_"__Miss Potter your awakeMadame Pomfrey said_

_"__YesShe sighed _

_"__Well I'm sorry to say this Harry but visiting hours are over and it's time for a wound change and I don't think you would want to be there for thatShe said _

_"__Go Harry but come back laterOlivia said _

_"__I will, oh and Alex was hereHarry said _

_"__Oh he wasShe said a little embarrassed_

_"__Yes he just left before you wokeHarry said _

_"__He's just a friend, HarryOlivia said_

_"__Sure just a friendHarry said as he started to walk out_

_"__Hows GinnyShe said but Harry didn't answer. He hadn't realized but he was famished and could really do with some good food. _

**Hope you liked it..read and review ...please :)**


	3. Life goes on

A.N: I do not own Harry Potter

From the End to the Epilogue

~Chapter Three~

Life goes on

"Yes I do understand Mr ClarkOliver said on the phone

"What what could of caused such a loud noiseMr Clark said

"Surround sound on Mrs Badgeley's TV, she had it turned up full ball, that's what caused the loud noiseOlivia said

"But...but..it sounded like a dragonHe said

"There are no such things as dragons, Mr Clark, I'm am sure you have been watching too many movies, we will sort it out and I'm sure your neighborhood will return to it's peaceful self in no time, thank you for callingShe said and hung up the phone.

"Mrs Badgeley has her Dragons loose again without the sound proof charms over her houseOlivia said to Jeremy who was at his desk next to her.

"Again, that's four filed reports this month aloneHe said

"And the month has only startedShe said and they both laughed

"I'll call up William, it's been his case the whole timeJeremy said

"Well if your going to do that I'm goingShe said

"WhereHe said

"Home, where elseShe said

"Well lucky you, I'll see you on MondayHe said and picked up the phone.

She walked out of the office and headed up towards the lifts.

"See you on Monday OliviaJune from the office

"ByeShe said

"Olivia, Maria wants that report on her desk by MondayCharlie said

"It's already on her deskShe called as she walked past

"Your an angelHe walked past

"I tryShe called back

"Well your my angelAlex said as he was waiting next to the lift

"HeyShe said and rapped her arms round his waist

"How was your dayHe asked and pushed the button to go up

"Busy as usual, what about youShe said

"Not much, we found that guy that was suspected of doing the dark arts, ended he was trying out new charms to make his tomato's growAlex said smiling and shaking his head

"Why didn't he uses a simple growing spellOlivia said

"Who knowsAlex said and they stepped into the elevator

"We're going to Molly's tonight and don't forget we have TeddyOlivia said

"We does that mean I can stay againHe said smiling as he pulled her even closer

"You always welcomeOlivia said

"Are we picking him up now or is Andromeda dropping him off laterAlex asked as they reached Level 8 and got out. This was basically the lobby for the Ministry of Magic.

"We're picking him upOlivia said

"Or we wereAlex said

"WhatOlivia said, the said, Alex pointed to the small four year old boy in the middle of masses of people. He looked lost and about to cry. He kept turning around as if he had lost someone. He had a suitcase and a backpack. They walked more quickly until they close enough for him to see them.

"Owiviahe said and ran into her arms, dropping his suitcase at her feet.

"Teddy, how are you loveOlivia said planting a kiss on his forehead

"ScaredHe said pouting

"Why mateAlex said

"Hey AlexTeddy said

"Why are you scared, TeddyOlivia said

"Because Grandma left me here, she said wait here and youHe said

"He's been here for thirty minutesThe lady behind the desk said

"We tired to get a hold of Harry but he wasn't picking up and your office the phones were all busyShe continued

"Ok thank youOlivia said putting Teddy back on the floor

"Do you know where your Grandma wentAlex said kneeling down so he was Teddy's height.

"I don't know, she gave me a noteHe said putting him hand into his jeans and pulling out an envelope. He handed to Olivia the note. She read it and then handed it to Alex who had stood up.  
展ell mate it looks like you will be staying with us for the next two weeksAlex said

"YayTeddy said

"Alex can you please hand his to HarrySam said. He worked with Harry, Ron and Alex in the Auror office.

"Well I'm on my way out can you do itAlex said

"No, my wife has just gone into labor and I have to rush over to St Mungo'sHe said

"Ok goAlex said as Sam handed him the document

"Run mateAlex called after him

"CongratulationsOlivia said

"Thank youSame called back

"Well I'll pop down to the Auror office and I'll be back soonAlex said

"We'll comeOlivia said

"OkAlex said and he picked Teddy up and they all walked back to the lifts.

When they reached floor two they got out. The whole floor was a buzz of people going here, there and everywhere.

"Is it always like thisOlivia said

"You don't come up here very often do youAlex said

"No, you normally greet me on my floor and then we go homeOlivia said

"You've been up here at least onceHe said

"Not on a busy dayShe said

"I seeHe said as they continued until the reached Harry's office, he was just about to walk out when he saw them coming. Alex placed Teddy on the floor so he could go greet Harry.

"Hey TeddyHarry said hugging him

"Hey HarryTeddy said and hugged him back

"Here some report that Sam had to give to youAlex said handing Harry the report

"Where's SamHarry asked as he juggled Teddy in one arm and opened the report in the other.

"His wife went into Labor, he had to rush over to St Mungo'sAlex said

"Oh yeah his wife was pregnantHarry said placing the report on his desk

"Hence why she went into laborOlivia said

"Funny about thatHarry said, Olivia just shook her head

"Hey did you guys drive hereHarry asked

"YesOlivia said

"Can you give me a lift home, my neighbors have visited me every day this week because they believe that I have diedHarry said

"Don't they ever see you leaveAlex said as they walked out Harry's office, Harry had put Teddy down so he could run along ahead and say hello to everyone he knew in the office.

"No I've been using the flu network lately so I haven't left through my front door in about a week and a halfHarry said

"I told you to use your carOlivia said

"Yeah I know but it's just easierHarry said they walked down the corridor. They found Teddy talking to Ron near the elevators.

"I never asked, how long is Teddy stayingHarry asked

"Two weeksBoth Olivia and Alex said

"Wow that long, Andromeda normally doesn't let him our of her sight for more than two days, even if it is with usHarry said 

"Yeah well she dropped him off in the atrium and left noteAlex said 

"Where did she goHarry asked 

"Russia, a friend or something ran into some trouble and she's gone over there to sort it outOlivia said

"Ok, so you have him for two weeksHarry said 

"Yeah well I was thinking he can come and stay with you for a bit to and maybe go to Molly's a couple of days during the day and the others I'll have offOlivia said 

"Or we could enroll him the reception class they're holding hereAlex said 

"The whatOlivia said 

"You know muggle kids, they go to school for they're elevenAlex said 

"Yes I was one for some time She said 

"Well they're making classes like that for young wizarding children, a couple of days a week and the other education is left up to the parentsAlex said 

"Sounds interestingOlivia said thinking

"LiviRon said and hugged her

"Hey RonOlivia said hugging him back

"Are you going to Mum's tonight He asked

"Yes, whyShe asked 

"No reason, just have some news to tellHe said and they departed from him when they reached the lobby again

"Does anyone know what he's talkingHarry said 

"NopeAlex said 

"I don't think soOlivia said 

"I knowTeddy said with a cheeky smile. They existed the ministry and head into muggle London.

"So are you going to tell Ron's newsHarry said 

"NopeTeddy said 

"PleaseAlex said 

"No I keep my promises, your just going to have to waitTeddy said, they had reached the car by now.

"I have a chocolate frog in my pocket, you can have that if you tell usHarry said 

"Harry don't bribe himOlivia said as she slapped him across the arm. She lifted Teddy into the car seat in the back of their car and go in next to him. The boys got in the front and they drove off.

"What's bribeTeddy asked 

"It's when someone gives you something so you will tell them somethingOlivia said 

"And it's a bad fing rightTeddy said 

"Yes and never get sucked inShe said

"OkTeddy smiled 

"So are yo going to tell us what Ron told youAlex said 

"No I'm not going to be bribeTeddy said 

"It's bribed, honeyOlivia said and they all laughed 

"Is my Grandma coming backTeddy said solemnly

"Yeah mate why wouldn't sheHarry said 

"My Mummy and Daddy never came backHe said 

"Oh darling your parents left you so you didn't have to grow up in a world dominated by those you need power, when they left they didn't know they were never going to come backOlivia said 

"I didn't get to meet themHe said a tear rolled down his cheek. Olivia caught the tear before it got to his chin. Alex pulled the car over in front of Harry apartment. He got out and open the car door closest to Teddy.

"Hey TeddyHarry said kneeling down a little. 

"YeahTeddy said 

"A wise man once told me that the ones we love never really leave us an we can always find them in hereHarry said placing his hand on Teddy's heart

"ReallyTeddy said

"Really really, I'll see you tonight kiddoHe said rustling Teddy's hair

"See you guy's tonightHe said as he shut Teddy's door and walked up to his door. They drove to Olivia's house, which wasn't far away.

"Can I open the doorTeddy asked as Olivia too him out of his car seat

"SureShe said handing him the keys and he ran off towards the door.

"Why is the old lady that lives next door staring at us againAlex asked as they got Teddy's things out of the boot. 

"She believes in the supernatural but I told her that there was not such thingOlivia said 

"Little does she knowAlex said pulling her close to his side and kissed her'

"Little does she knowOlivia repeated and they walked to the house. When they got into the house they saw Teddy trying to put his coat on the coat hook but it was too high for him the reach.

"Here you go mateAlex said picking him up so reach to coat hooks.

"Thanks, your the bestTeddy said as he ran off towards his room with his bag and suitcase.

"Here that, I'm the bestAlex said proudly 

"Seeing your best you can give him a bathOlivia said walking off towards their bedroom

"Thanks for thatAlex called after her

"You welcomeShe called back

**Finally finished this chapter....hope you liked it.....read and review ........please :)**


	4. Double the News

**A.N: I do not own Harry Potter. Sorry last chapter stuffed up I hope this one will work properly **

**From the End to the Epilogue**

**~Chapter Four~**

**Double the News**

"We're going to be lateOlivia said as she hurried over to the fireplace

"We're coming Alex said as he pulled a jumper over Teddy head

"Do you want the go firstAlex asked Teddy

"OkTeddy said and grabbed a hand full of power

"The BurrowHe said and vanished. Three seconds later they were all standing in the lounge room of the Burrow.

"Am I going to be the only kid hereTeddy asked

"Maybe, sweetheartOlivia said as they walked into the kitchen. Harry and Ginny were already there and they were sitting at the dinning table, kissing quite passionately.

"Yuck, you two should get a roomTeddy said as he sat up at the table

"We had a roomHarry laughed

"Too bad I'm here nowTeddy said

"Mate you just got told by a four year old尿lex laughed

"So are you going to give me a hugGinny said. Teddy got up from his seat

and walked around the table to give Ginny a hug. She pulled him up on to her lap and Olivia and Alex sat opposite them.

"So what's up little manGinny said by this time Mrs Weasley had entered the kitchen and was saying hello to everyone.

"Well the roof is up but in this house that's not correct because there is like a million floors between here and the roofTeddy said

"Thanks not what I meanGinny said and started tickling him

"I...know...I knowTeddy said in between laughs

"Anything knewGinny asked

"Grandma has gone to Russia, wherever that is and I'm staying with Olivia and Alex at their placeTeddy said

"They share a placeHarry said and Olivia kicked him under the table and pointed to Mrs Weasley who was preparing dinner. They all knew how she felt about couple's sharing houses and sleeping in the same bed before they were married.

"It's going to be really fun and they put me in school, so I can meet people my own age, Grandma doesn't really take me out often because she's getting oldTeddy said ignoring Harry and Olivia's sibling banter.

"Well I think we should have some sleepovers, don't youGinny said

"Can ITeddy said. Harry and Olivia wear still squabbling so Teddy asked Alex.

"Yes of course, just ring us when your free and we can drop him off anytime or Harry can pick him up from school"

"What can I doHarry said

"Don't worryGinny said and he went back to auguring with his sister.

"And I got this really neat new toy when Grandma took me to LondonTeddy said leaning over to reach his bag.

"It's this robot that moves, lights up and it's really coolTeddy said pulling out the robot

"See look how neat it isTeddy said playing with his toy

"But isn't that a muggle toyMolly said

"YeahTeddy said looking up at her as if her did something wrong

"Mum it's the twenty-first centuryGinny said

"Yes but I still think that wizards and witches should embrace who we areMolly said

"Yeah but if we acted, dressed and announced who we were people would think we're freaksHarry said

"Harry dear I know but we just can't forget who we are Molly said

"Mum we're not forgetting who we are, we're just acting normalGinny said

"Yes well you should act less normalMolly said and went back to the cooking

"Harry what do you wear to workMolly asked after a few moments

"Ummm...a suit and tie but if we find someone were looking for and I have to go pick them up I wear jeans and a top, why

"Alex what about youShe asked

"The same, I guess but I don't wear a tieHe said being honest

"No robesShe said

"NoBoth men said

"Well they dress smarter Ron, he just wears jeans and a t-shirtGinny said

"What so bad about how I dressRon said as he and Hermione entered the kitchen followed my Percy, Audrey and their daughter Molly, George, Angelina and baby Fred.

"Nothing, Mum was just complainingGinny said quietly as she hugged her brother.

"Haven't told yetRon said to Teddy. Everyone was greeting each other so they didn't notice or hear.

"Nope, so did she say yesTeddy whispered, Ron had kneel down so he was Teddy's height.

"YepRon smiled

"Congratulations your now a married manTeddy said shaking Ron's hand

"Not quite but thank you anyway kiddoRon said and stood up. Teddy walked around the table and stood up on a chair closest to where Angelina was with Fred.

"HelloTeddy smiled

"TeddyAngelina said and kissed his cheek

"How's FredTeddy said happily

"Perfectly happy, for nowShe said looking down at the sleeping baby

"Then we should be quietTeddy whispered

"OkAngelina whispered back smiling

"TeddyGeorge said and picked Teddy off the chair

"Shhh we have to quiet for the babyTeddy said

"Well aren't you a considerate little boyGeorge said

"I have no idea what that means but thank youTeddy said and George and Angelina laughed. Teddy then went and greeted Percy and Audrey.

"Hello PercyTeddy said

"Hello TeddyPercy said and hugged him

"Hey AudreyTeddy said and also hugged him

"Hey MollyTeddy said to Molly who was staying close to her Mother

"Hey Teddyshe said

"Teddy neat robotRon said holding up his robot

"I know, I knowTeddy said and walked over to Ron

"Mum doesn't like it because it's a muggle toyGinny said

"Who cares what she thinksRon said as he held up the toy, Teddy knelt on the chair next to him

"I always wanted a robot when I was young but Mum never got me oneRon said

"Why notTeddy asked

"I not quite sure, we use to get three presents at Christmas time, one would be a notorious Weasley jumper and then we got to choose the othersRon said

"I get a Weasley jumper every year tooTeddy said

"We all do but I hated them then, but nowhe paused for a moment 釘ut now they remind me of homeHe finished

"Your Mum knitted one for my Dad and Mum onceTeddy said

"ReallyRon said

"My Grandma gave them too me, she said when I feel sad about anything they will always be thereTeddy said. For someone so young he was quite intelligent, Ron could see that. There was a long pause between them.

"So when are you going to tell the restTeddy said breaking the silence.

"When do you think we should tell themRon asked

"NowTeddy said

"Ok if you insistRon said about to speak. Teddy quickly reached up and put his hand over Ron's mouth. He looked around to see if anyone was looking but they were too busy with their own conversations.

"What you said nowRon said

"You have to have Hermione there with you, you don't know if she wants to tell everyone or not just yetTeddy said

"How do you know thatRon said curious to how a four year old would know that

"I watch a lot of muggle TVTeddy said

"WhyRon asked

"Grandma leaves me alone a lot, she's either in her room, in the garden or next door for hoursTeddy said

"She leaves you aloneRon said

"Yes, now go ask HermioneTeddy said

"Have you told Harry and Liv that your Grandma leaves you aloneRon said

"NoTeddy said

"But you have toRon said

"WhyTeddy said sounding like a kid again

"Because it's importantRon said

"I tell them later but now isn't the timeTeddy said

"You promiseRon said

"YesTeddy said

"Well I'm going to ask HermioneRon said and went to find Hermione. Teddy sat down in his chair and pulled out a notepad and started drawing. Audrey place Molly opposite Teddy so she could colour in a coloring book. Teddy finished his picture of a pirate ship and looked around room for something else to draw. Molly smiled at him as she looked up from her coloring book. She had this cheeky smile on. Teddy smiled back and then quickly sketched her before she went back to coloring.

"This is really good TeddyPercy said as he came over

"It's okTeddy said

"No it's really goodPercy said

"It's MollyTeddy said

"Yeah I can see that, can I have a copyPercy said and pulled out his wand

"NoTeddy said, Percy was a little taken back

"No you can't have a copy because a copy isn't the same as the originalTeddy said as he ripped out the picture from his notebook and turned it over.

"To Molly, keep smileing, from TeddyTeddy said as he wrote,with a few spelling mistakes, he turned the picture over and wrote his name in the corner and at the top of the page he wrote in small letters _Molly age 2, 2002_ and then gave it to Percy.

"Thank youHe said

"Excuse me everyoneRon said and everyone stopped talking

"Ron and I have something to tell youHermione said, Teddy knew exactly what they were going to say.

"We're adopting an Hungarian Horn tail, no we're getting marriedRon laughed and everyone congratulated them. Teddy waited patiently so he could say congratulations.

"Congratulations, are you married nowTeddy asked Ron and the adults laughed

"Not quite yetRon said ruffling Teddy's hair

"StillTeddy said

"We will be soonHermione said

"MumCharlie yelled as he ran into the kitchen

"Everybody elseHe added

"Whats wrong CharlieMolly said as she rushed towards her son

"Nothing, nothing but Flur just went into labor, Dad's already at the hospital with Victoire and I said I'll be right back with everyone elseCharlie said

"Ok will meet you there soonMolly said and Charlie disappeared out of the room.

"Well I guess we're going to have to take these on the roadShe said and flicked her wand at the roast chicken which turned in to roast chicken sandwiches. One by one the disappeared into the fireplace and rocked up at St Mungo's.

**Hope you liked it...read and review please:)**


	5. Yes I Win

**A.N: I do not own Harry Potter. Sorry last chapter stuffed up I hope this one will work properly **

**From the End to the Epilogue**

**~Chapter Six~**

**Where's my Grandma**

Olivia slowly opened her eyes. She rolled over but the space next to her was empty. A few moments later Alex entered the room and got back into bed.

"HeyShe said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his side

"Hey loveHe said and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Feeling any betterHe said placing a hand on her forehead

"Yeah a bitShe said

"Your temperature has goneAlex said

"That's goodshe sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. She slowly fell back to sleep in his arms. For the last couple of weeks Olivia has had a fever. Which she had received from Teddy who was still staying with them since his Grandma had extended her visit with her friend.

After about twenty minutes just lying there Alex slowly release Olivia's arms from around his waste. He slowly got up out of the bed being careful not to wake her. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a clan t-shirt from the cupboard and went and changed. He went into the kitchen to grab some breakfast and sat down at the table. By this time Teddy had emerged from his bedroom.

"Good morningAlex said

"HeyTeddy said and sat in the chair next to him

"What do you want to do todayAlex asked

"Mmmmmm, can we go to the zooHe smiled

"We can if you go get dressedAlex said and Teddy darted back into his bedroom. He came back a few minutes later with a pair of jeans on and a read t-shirt which was inside out.

"Come hereAlex said and knelt down to Teddy's height. He pulled off Teddy's shirt and put it back on the correct way.

"There you goAlex said and Teddy sat up at the table in front of his breakfast.

About half and hour later they were ready to go. Alex scribbled a note to Olivia so she knew where they had gone and they left to the zoo. They had a lovely day at the zoo and they were visiting their last animals before going home.

"Hey Alex can I ask you are questionTeddy said

"Ask awayAlex said

"Where's my GrandmaTeddy asked

"Still visiting her friendAlex said

"She's been gone for four weeksTeddy said

"ReallyAlex said counting the weeks in his head

"YeahTeddy said

"I see, when we get back we can send her an owl, would you like thatAlex said

"Yeah but can get a monkey firstTeddy said

"A monkeyAlex said

"Yeah, they're cool and I want one as a petTeddy said as they walked away from the monkey enclosure. He grabbed Alex's hand as they headed towards the exit.

"I'm not sure you can buy monkey's as pets but...Alex stopped walking outside the gift shop

"ButTeddy said

"But I know what we can buyHe said as he pulled Teddy into the gift shop and walking up to a stand full of stuff toy monkeys

"Monkey'sTeddy said excitedly

"Do you want oneAlex asked

"Yes, pleaseTeddy said and grabbed a russet brown monkey off the rack

"Are you sure you want that oneAlex said

"YepTeddy said and they bought the monkey. They headed back to the car and drove off.

"I just have to pop into the ministry before we go home, is that okAlex said

"Yeah, I love the ministry, will Uncle Harry be thereTeddy said from the back seat.

"Could beAlex said and parked on the side of the road. They go out and headed to the ministry through the visitors entrance. The place was super busy for a weekend. They made their way down to the Auror floor, which was like in gridlock.

"Why are there so many peopleTeddy said

"I don't knowAlex said and picked Teddy up so he didn't loose him. They dodged people until they reached Alex's office. He unlocked the door and place Teddy back on his feet. The place was a mess, like it always way, like all the Auror's offices.

"What you looking forTeddy asked as he sat on the chair by the door

"Some papers for someone we're looking forAlex said

"OkTeddy said and sat there quietly. About five minutes later Harry walked in looking confused.

"I thought today was your day offHarry said

"I thought it was yoursAlex said a little distracted

"It was but I got called inHarry said, Alex was still sorting through massive pile of papers, getting frustrated.

"What are you looking forHarry said

"A fileAlex said

"This oneHarry said holding up a folder

"Yeah that's the oneAlex said taking it off Harry 展here did you get it

"You gave it to me yesterdayHarry said

"ReallyAlex said opening it and pulling out a pen

"Yeah I was about to put it back on your desk because you forgot to sign itHarry said

"That's why I was looking for itAlex said and signed the piece of paper

"And we're leavingAlex said walking over to Teddy and picking him up in one scoop. Harry just realized he was there.

"Teddy, didn't see you there mate, you were unusually quiteHarry laughed and Alex joined in.

"I have learned when adults are speaking children shouldn't butt in unless it is absolutely necessaryTeddy said sounding very sophisticated.

"Well that's goodHarry said

"Are you going to Molly's tonightAlex asked

"Yes, Ginny is intent to talk to Hermione about wedding details,youHarry said with a chuckle.

"Probably, just depends how Liv is feeling, if she's not up to it, I might just pop Teddy over so he can play with some of the other kids and say hello to everyoneAlex said

"Talking about weddings, are you and Livvy going to get engaged soonHarry questioned

"What about you and GinnyAlex said diverting the question

"You didn't answer my questionHarry said, Alex then pulled out a small box out of his and handed it to Harry. Harry opened it to find a beautiful engagement ring.

"Haven't found the right time yetAlex said

"Well I'm sure she will say yesHarry said

"So I have your blessingAlex said

"Do you need my blessingHarry smiled

"No but I would hate not to have itAlex said as Harry handed back the ring

"You know if really didn't like you dating my sister would have told you ages agoHarry laughed

"I can't tell anyone about this can iTeddy said

"NoBoth adults laughed

"Well you better ask her soon because it's going to kill me to keep another secretTeddy said

"What secrets are you keepingAlex asked

"Wouldn't you like to knowTeddy said

"Your sounding like an adultHarry said

"He's more mature than Ron and he's only four Alex said and both Harry and himself laughed.

"Anyway, got to get going before Ginny shoots meHarry said

"I'll maybe see you tonightAlex said

"See you laterHarry said and they parted ways.

**Hope you liked it...read and review please, sorry about long time between but I promise next two chapters will be up soon.**


	6. Where's my Grandma

A.N: I do not own Harry Potter. Sorry last chapter stuffed up I hope this one will work properly 

From the End to the Epilogue

~Chapter Six~

Where's my Grandma

Olivia slowly opened her eyes. She rolled over but the space next to her was empty. A few moments later Alex entered the room and got back into bed.

"HeyShe said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his side

"Hey loveHe said and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Feeling any betterHe said placing a hand on her forehead

"Yeah a bitShe said

"Your temperature has goneAlex said

"That's goodshe sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. She slowly fell back to sleep in his arms. For the last couple of weeks Olivia has had a fever. Which she had received from Teddy who was still staying with them since his Grandma had extended her visit with her friend.

After about twenty minutes just lying there Alex slowly release Olivia's arms from around his waste. He slowly got up out of the bed being careful not to wake her. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a clan t-shirt from the cupboard and went and changed. He went into the kitchen to grab some breakfast and sat down at the table. By this time Teddy had emerged from his bedroom.

"Good morningAlex said

"HeyTeddy said and sat in the chair next to him

"What do you want to do todayAlex asked

"Mmmmmm, can we go to the zooHe smiled

"We can if you go get dressedAlex said and Teddy darted back into his bedroom. He came back a few minutes later with a pair of jeans on and a read t-shirt which was inside out.

"Come hereAlex said and knelt down to Teddy's height. He pulled off Teddy's shirt and put it back on the correct way.

"There you goAlex said and Teddy sat up at the table in front of his breakfast.

About half and hour later they were ready to go. Alex scribbled a note to Olivia so she knew where they had gone and they left to the zoo. They had a lovely day at the zoo and they were visiting their last animals before going home.

"Hey Alex can I ask you are questionTeddy said

"Ask awayAlex said

"Where's my GrandmaTeddy asked

"Still visiting her friendAlex said

"She's been gone for four weeksTeddy said

"ReallyAlex said counting the weeks in his head

"YeahTeddy said

"I see, when we get back we can send her an owl, would you like thatAlex said

"Yeah but can get a monkey firstTeddy said

"A monkeyAlex said

"Yeah, they're cool and I want one as a petTeddy said as they walked away from the monkey enclosure. He grabbed Alex's hand as they headed towards the exit.

"I'm not sure you can buy monkey's as pets but...Alex stopped walking outside the gift shop

"ButTeddy said

"But I know what we can buyHe said as he pulled Teddy into the gift shop and walking up to a stand full of stuff toy monkeys

"Monkey'sTeddy said excitedly

"Do you want oneAlex asked

"Yes, pleaseTeddy said and grabbed a russet brown monkey off the rack

"Are you sure you want that oneAlex said

"YepTeddy said and they bought the monkey. They headed back to the car and drove off.

"I just have to pop into the ministry before we go home, is that okAlex said

"Yeah, I love the ministry, will Uncle Harry be thereTeddy said from the back seat.

"Could beAlex said and parked on the side of the road. They go out and headed to the ministry through the visitors entrance. The place was super busy for a weekend. They made their way down to the Auror floor, which was like in gridlock.

"Why are there so many peopleTeddy said

"I don't knowAlex said and picked Teddy up so he didn't loose him. They dodged people until they reached Alex's office. He unlocked the door and place Teddy back on his feet. The place was a mess, like it always way, like all the Auror's offices.

"What you looking forTeddy asked as he sat on the chair by the door

"Some papers for someone we're looking forAlex said

"OkTeddy said and sat there quietly. About five minutes later Harry walked in looking confused.

"I thought today was your day offHarry said

"I thought it was yoursAlex said a little distracted

"It was but I got called inHarry said, Alex was still sorting through massive pile of papers, getting frustrated.

"What are you looking forHarry said

"A fileAlex said

"This oneHarry said holding up a folder

"Yeah that's the oneAlex said taking it off Harry 展here did you get it

"You gave it to me yesterdayHarry said

"ReallyAlex said opening it and pulling out a pen

"Yeah I was about to put it back on your desk because you forgot to sign itHarry said

"That's why I was looking for itAlex said and signed the piece of paper

"And we're leavingAlex said walking over to Teddy and picking him up in one scoop. Harry just realized he was there.

"Teddy, didn't see you there mate, you were unusually quiteHarry laughed and Alex joined in.

"I have learned when adults are speaking children shouldn't butt in unless it is absolutely necessaryTeddy said sounding very sophisticated.

"Well that's goodHarry said

"Are you going to Molly's tonightAlex asked

"Yes, Ginny is intent to talk to Hermione about wedding details,youHarry said with a chuckle.

"Probably, just depends how Liv is feeling, if she's not up to it, I might just pop Teddy over so he can play with some of the other kids and say hello to everyoneAlex said

"Talking about weddings, are you and Livvy going to get engaged soonHarry questioned

"What about you and GinnyAlex said diverting the question

"You didn't answer my questionHarry said, Alex then pulled out a small box out of his and handed it to Harry. Harry opened it to find a beautiful engagement ring.

"Haven't found the right time yetAlex said

"Well I'm sure she will say yesHarry said

"So I have your blessingAlex said

"Do you need my blessingHarry smiled

"No but I would hate not to have itAlex said as Harry handed back the ring

"You know if really didn't like you dating my sister would have told you ages agoHarry laughed

"I can't tell anyone about this can iTeddy said

"NoBoth adults laughed

"Well you better ask her soon because it's going to kill me to keep another secretTeddy said

"What secrets are you keepingAlex asked

"Wouldn't you like to knowTeddy said

"Your sounding like an adultHarry said

"He's more mature than Ron and he's only four Alex said and both Harry and himself laughed.

"Anyway, got to get going before Ginny shoots meHarry said

"I'll maybe see you tonightAlex said

"See you laterHarry said and they parted ways.

**Hope you liked it...read and review please, sorry about long time between but I promise next two chapters will be up soon.**


	7. A Happy Family

A.N: I do not own Harry Potter. Sorry last chapter stuffed up I hope this one will work properly, this is getting really annoying but I hope you can still read it. :) 

From the End to the Epilogue

~Chapter Seven~

A Happy Family

Molly Weasley rushed through the house picking up things and putting them away. She walked past the wall where she hung all the family pictures. She stopped. There were pictures of Grandchildren, daughters, sons, daughter-in-laws and and son-in-laws, a purple haired kid, who was as much of her life as her grandchildren and Olivia and Alexander Reid, who were not her son o daughter-in-law but as much apart of her family and not to mention their children. She looked at all her children on their wedding days, smiling. They all looked so happy. There was a picture of all her grandchildren and grandchildren a like all looking beautiful in their formal clothes. She sighed and turned back to her chores. She was glad her family had finally found happiness.

_**A very short chapter, first without speaking. Hoping this isn't going to stuff up but anyway, hope you like it...Read and Review PLEASE :) **_


	8. Picking up the Niece

**A.N: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**I decided to change this chapter. Sorry haven't updated in, like forever but I have had heaps of stuff on and school just went back and it's going to be a pretty hetic term so there might not be many updates soon.**

**From the End to the Epilogue**

Olivia's Kids

Jacob Nathaniel Tyler Reid (3)

Parker Alexander James Reid (2)

Annabelle Grace Lily Reid (2)

Other characters are the way they are written in the books.

**~Chapter Eight~**

**Picking up the Niece**

Nine years go pretty fast when you think about it. People move on, put the past behind them, get married, have children and so on. This is exactly what happened to the Mrs Weasley's family. Nine years after the war all her children, except Charlie were happily married with children.

"Teddy" Harry called upstairs

"Yeah" He said from a few stories up

"Are you dressed" Harry said

"Yes" He lied

"Teddy" Harry said in a warning tone

"Nearly" Teddy said

"Hurry up then, your leaving with your Aunt soon" Harry said

"Ok Uncle Harry" Teddy and he herd the sound of running upstairs and then a thud of a door closing.

It was Christmas time again. One week before Christmas to be precise and Harry had been asked by Flur and Bill to pick Victoire from the Wizard Primary school, at the ministry. Teddy had come home a few day's early complaining of a stomachache and hadn't been back since.

"Hey Gin" Harry said going into the kitchen where Ginny was struggling to feed both James and Albus at the same time.

"Yes" She said with lovingly smile

"I was going to leave but I'll feed James first" Harry said taking the bowl out of her hand

"No honey, go, you going to be late" Ginny said

"No it's ok, I was going to be early anyway" Harry smiled and moved the spoon towards James' mouth.

"Don't you have to pick your sister up" Ginny smiled as James took the last bite Harry offered him

"Oh shit, I forgot" Harry said and Ginny slapped him on the head

"Harry James Potter" She said in a warning tone

"Sorry" He said with a sheepish smile

"Dadda in trouble" James laughed, clapping his small hands together

"Yes Daddy's in big trouble" Ginny said offering Albus another spoon of food.

The Reid house was also busy today. Olivia had agree to go to the ministry with her brother to pick up Victoire from school and Alex was taking the children to see their Grandmother for the afternoon.

"Hey Livy" Alex called for his wife

"Yeah Hun" She said poking her head into Annabelle, their 2 year old daughter's room

"Belle's temperature is still a little high" He said holding their sleeping daughter to his chest. She had been unwell for a day or two now and her parents were starting to worry.

"I getting worried" Olivia said placing her hand softly on the forehead of the infant

"I know you are, if it's still high tomorrow, I think we should take her to St Mungo's" Alex said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Ok" She smiled softly.

"I think you should take her with you, I don't think taking her halfway across the country with Jacob and Parker is the best thing, if it's only going to make her sicker" He said placing her back in her crib.

"Yeah, I'll take her with me. Talking about the boys. You can get Parker up and I'll go see what Jakey's up to" Olivia smiled at her husband. They both took one more look at their daughter and left the room. Alex went to the room next to Annabelle's and Olivia went downstairs to Jacob.

"Mommy" He said excitedly and ran to her

"Hey Jakey Wakey" She said and smothered him with kisses

"Are you ready to see Grandma" She smiled

"Sure am, are twins ready" He said smiling.

"Daddy just went to wake Parker up but Belle is going to stay with me today" Olivia said

"Ok" He said hopping off her lap and going back to his toys.

By Noon the boys had set off towards Alex's Mothers house, which left time for Olivia to do some tidying up, while Annabelle played in the play pen.

"Momma, wook" Annabelle said showing her mother a toy giraffe Alex had gotten her from the Zoo

"Yes Belle, do you know what that is" Olivia said putting the last of Jacobs toys away

"Cat, cat" She giggled dropping the toy and clapping her hands

"Not quite" Olivia laughed and pulled her daughter out of the play pen. Belle pulled the pacifier, that was attached to her shirt and placed it in her mouth. She lay her small head against Olivia chest and started to nod off. By this time it was almost 2:20 and Olivia had forgotten to call Harry and tell him she would pick him up. She placed the now fast asleep Belle on the lounge and grabbed the phone, that was on the coffee table. She sat on the floor in front of the lounge brushing the hair out of Belle's face.

"Hello" Harry said into the phone

"Hey Harry" Olivia whispered

"Liv, why are you whispering" Harry said

"Because I'm talking in front of my sleeping daughter" She whispered again

"Ok, so why are you ringing" He asked

"I'll pick you this afternoon" She said

"Ok, are you sure" He said

"Yes, Alex took the boys to see their Grandma and Belle wasn't feeling too well so I kept her here. So it's just easier" She said

"Ok, see you soon" Harry said

"Bye" Olivia said and they hung up. She place her hand on Belle's forehead, it was still a little hot but no where near as hot as it was the other day. She lightly woke her up and took her up stairs to change her into something more appropriate to go out into the cold.

"Momma" She smiled as she put on her favorite coat

"Yes sweetpea" Olivia smiled back

"Where are going" She said as Olivia lifted her into her arms

"To go pick Victoire up from school" She answered

"Ok" She nodded still sleepy. Olivia buckled her into the car and drove to Harry's. Once they were there Harry came out and jumped into the car.

"Hey Liv" Harry said fastening his seat belt

"Uncle Arry" Belle laughed

"Hey Belle" Harry said and they drove of towards the ministry.

"Hows Ginny" Olivia asked

"She's fine, sleep deprived, but fine" Harry said

"I know what that's like" Olivia sighed and headed further into the city

"So hows Alex" Harry asked

"Swamped" Olivia said

"Why" Harry asked

"Because he always is this time of year" She said annoyed. Harry picked on her annoyance.

"Whats wrong" Harry asked

"Nothing" Olivia smiled and pulled into a park. The hopped out and Olivia got Belle out. They went though the visitors entrance into the busy ministry.

They headed towards the lifts when Olivia saw Alex head towards the front desk.

"Uh I better go see whats up" Olivia said walking in that direction.

"Have you seen my wife around" Alex said to the receptionist

"No, sorry Mr Reid" She said

"Where's Mum" Jacob said pulling at his Fathers pants

"I don't know mate, but I can't take you to Scotland with me" Alex said

"Isn't that your wife heading towards us, Mr Reid" The receptionist said

"Yes, thank you" He said grabbing hold of Jacobs hand

"Alex what are you doing here" She said

"I got a call, they've found this dark wizard we been looking for" He said with an apologetic smile.

"Where to this time" Olivia said

"Scotland, I'll be be back tomorrow hopefully, three days max" He smiled pulling her into a hug

"Ok" She said sadly. She passed their daughter over so he could say good bye.

"Be a good girl for your Mommy" He said and hugged her tightly

"Bye Daddy" Belle said kissing him on the cheek. Alex gave Belle back to Olivia and knelt down to the boys level.

"Now be good for your Mother and do everything she tells you, ok" Alex said and hugged both of the boys.

"By Dad" Jacob said and hugged his father tightly

"Don't give your Mother any grief" Alex said

"I won't" Jacob said giving his cheeky smile

"Good boy" Alex chuckled and Jacob went to stand by his Mother

"Bye little man" Alex said scooping Parker into his arms

"Miss you Daddy" He said hugging Alex tightly. Out of all of Olivia and Alex's children, Parker was defiantly closest to his Father.

"Be a good boy, ok" Alex said, you could tell he didn't want to leave

"Bye Daddy" Parker said and hugged his Father even tighter.

"You have to go to Mommy now" Alex said, but Parker refused to let go

"Please mate" Alex said but still Parker didn't let go

"Hey Parker, look it's Dean, do you want to go see Dean" Harry said, he had already taken Belle out of her Mothers hands

"Ok" Parker said sadly and let go of his Father. He grabbed hold of Jacob's hand. They all said bye one more time and left to with Harry. Olivia walked up to him with her arms open. She wrapped them around his waist and buried her head in his chest. They were silent for awhile before Olivia spoke.

"I'm going to miss you" She spoke quietly. A silent tear fell down her cheek.

"I'm going to miss you too" He said equally as quiet. He caught her tear before it reached her chin.

"Come back" Olivia said

"I always do" He said and leaned down to kiss her. They then hugged again

"I'll see you soon" Alex said and they kissed again. They pulled apart and he left towards the lifts leading down to the Auror level.

"I love you" He called out

"I love you too" She said but wasn't sure it he herd it. She placed her head against the reception desk.

"He will come back" The receptionist said, placing her hand softly on her forearm

"I hope so, I can't raise four children on my own" Olivia said and left

"But you don't have four..." The receptionist said but stopped seeing the she was gone.

"Hey Dean" Olivia said

"Hey Olivia, how are you" He said

"Good" She said. She quickly wiped away another tear that had fallen from her eyes. Harry noticed this and his heart almost broke. Was this what Ginny was like after he had to leave. They left then and went to pick Victorie up. They were a little late and when Victorie saw then she gave a sigh of relief.

"Where's my Mum" Victorie asked them as they went back down stairs

"Your Mother wasn't feeling well, so your coming with us to Uncle George's shop and you Dad will pick you up from there" Harry said

"Ok" She smiled. They traveled over to Diagon Alley.

"Uncle George" Victorie squealed as she burst through the door of Weasley Wizards Wheezes

"Victorie" He said with much excitement . They all said their hello's and hung around the store for a while. When it started getting late and Bill had shown up for Victorie, Olivia decided that it was time they were leaving. They got home, she fed them, gave them a bath and put them all down to bed for the evening. She was finally alone. The house was quiet and peaceful. Normally around this time Alex and Olivia would settle in and watch muggle television or a movie before they to go to bed but when Alex wasn't here she didn't feel like doing anything. She flipped the stations over and over again but nothing was overly fantastic. She decided on some cooking show. She lay her head down on one of the cushions on the lounge and quickly nodded off to sleep.

Olivia was woken suddenly by a little cold hand shaking her forearm vigorously.

"Mommy, Mommy" Jacob said frantically

"What is it sweetie" Olivia said sitting up

"It's Bella, is crying and she's really, really red" Jacob said and Olivia stood up quickly. She raced up stairs, with Jacob running as quickly as possible to keep up. She went into Annabelle's room. With the only light coming from the dancing fairies, that danced around the border of her room, letting out soft pink sparks from their wands it was hard to see. Olivia turned the light on next to her crib, to see her little princess crying hysterically.

"It's ok sweetie" Olivia said pulling her out of the crib. She was burning up and her clothes were drenched from sweat.

"Can you go be I good boy for me" Olivia said kneeling down to Jacobs height.

"Yes" He said

"Can you go put a jumper and your ugg boots on for me" Olivia said and for the first time in Jacobs short life, he did what he was told the first time. Olivia quickly changed Belle's clothes and put a jumper and ugg boots on her too. She then put her back in her crib and went to get Parker. He was normally a heavy sleeper but when she went into his room, he was crying softly. She grabbed a jumper for him too and put on his ugg boots. She then raced back into Belle's room, where she saw Jacob trying to sooth her through the bars. She grabbed Belle and took all three of them down stairs. She took them to the fire place.

"Ok Jakey you have to be a big boy for me ok" Olivia said kneeling to his level again

"Ok Mommy" He said through tears

"Now we have to go to St Mungo's ok" Olivia said and Jacob nodded

"Now the floo isn't big enough for all of us to fit in together, so I need you to take your brother through" She said

"Ok" Jake said

"Now you need to speak very clearly and repeat St Mungo's Emergency Room" Olivia said

"St Mungo's Emergency Room" Jacob repeated very clear for a three year old

"Good boy" Olivia said. Belle was still crying hysterically.

"Now take some powder" Olivier said as the boys stepped into the fire place.

"Hold on tightly Parker" She said really worried how this was going to turn out.

"As soon as you get there go straight to the first person you see in a white coat and tell them I'm coming" Olivia said

"Ok" Jacob said and gripped tightly to his brothers hand

" St Mungo's Emergency Room" Jacob said and they were gone. As soon as they left Olivia did the same thing and appeared in the Emergency Room of St Mungo's wizarding hospital.

"Mrs Reid" A healer said as she came through. They placed Belle down on a bed and wheeled her away to get tests. Olivia had to wait in the waiting room while these tests were getting done. Finally a healer came back.

"Mrs Reid, your daughter had appendicitis, it is rare in infants so young as Annabelle, but it does happen, we need to get her into operation now" She said

"Is she going to be ok" Olivia asked

"With her being so young there can be a few complications but I assure you she is in the best of hands" She said

"Can I see her" Olivia said

"Of course" the healer said and Olivia took to boys to see her sister. She was hooked up to a few machines.

"Mommy" She said softly, she had stopped crying.

"It's going to be ok baby girl" Olivia said brushing Belle's soft brown hair away from her face. A few minutes later the healer came back in and said they had to take her now. Olivia watched as they took her away down the hall. She had to wait in the waiting room while the operation was going on. She tried to ring Alex but he didn't answer. The place wasn't busy, which she was glad off. Parker had fallen asleep in her arms, after crying for awhile and Jake was a sleep on the seat next to her.

"Would you like me to call someone, you husband maybe" The lady at the desk said

"You can't call him, he's way for work otherwise he would have been here. Would you be able to call my Brother"Olivia said

"Yes sure" She said "he's on his way" She said after a minute or two. Olivia was surprised someone actually picked up. The clock on the wall indicated that it was only three o clock.

"Livy" Harry said coming to his sisters side

"Harry" She said weakly

"How is she" Harry asked

"They've taken her into surgery. She has appendicitis, apparently it is rare in young children. My daughter picked the worst time to be one in a million" Olivia said. Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his side

"Because Alex is away" Harry asked. He knew something have been bothering his sister for a few days now and he wanted to know what it is.

"Yes that is among the things" Olivia said quickly trying to avoid this conversation.

"Olivia" Harry said noticing her quick tone

"Harry just drop it" She said

"What's bothering you. Something has been up for a few days now" He said concerned

"I'm fine, really" She said

"No your not" He said. He had almost forgot his sleeping nephews but remembered to lower his tone just in time.

"I'm fine" She said again

"Olivia Lily Reid I have none your for 27 years, I'm god Father to your children, I'm your husbands boss, I know that something is wrong" Harry said

"Your only God Father to Jakey, Ron and Hermione are God parents to the twins" Olivia smiled

"I always wanted to know why that is" Harry said in a non hurt way

"Because we thought the twins should have the same God parents" Olivia said

"You need to have another child so it even" Harry chuckled softly

"So what's even" Olivia laughed

"Your God Mother to two of my children and I'm God Father to two of yours" Harry said

"Wait so your saying I have to have another baby so you can be God Father to it" Olivia said

"Yes" Harry said

"Well good thing that I'm pregnant" Olivia whispered so quietly that she hoped that Harry hadn't herd.

"Your pregnant" Harry said. Darn it Olivia's plans had just flown out the window

"Yes" She sighed quietly

"You haven't told Alex yet" Harry said. She shook her head.

"Why" He asked

"Because I'm not sure I want another baby"She said truthfully, the tears falling again. Harry was quiet, he wasn't expecting that.

"You think I'm a horrible person don't you" She sobbed

"No, no I don't" He said and hugged her tighter

"I am I'm not sure that I want my baby, that's just mean" She said still sobbing

"Why don't you want the baby" Harry asked

"I can't raise four children by myself" Olivia said

"But you have Alex" Harry said

"He's never home and when he is home they call him away and I have to say goodbye again" She said the tears falling again.

"It's ok" Harry soothed. They talked for the next hour until the healer came out and told that Annabelle's operation went well and they are going to keep her in for a few days, for observation. Harry offered to take the boys back to his place, so they could have a proper meal and have a bath. Olivia agreed, she didn't want the boys to spend another night in the hospital and eat gross hospital food.

Harry flooed the boys to their house so they could pick up some clothes and toys. He then flooed them home to his house. It was about seven in the morning and Ginny was up feeding the boys in the kitchen.

"Harry" Ginny got up from her seat and rushed to her Husband

"Ginny dear" He was holding the boys in his arms and placed them on the floor.

"How is Belle" Ginny asked

"Good they had to take her appendix out but she is going to be fine. She should be out in a few days" Harry said

"So I guess the boys are staying with us" Ginny said hugging he nephews

"Daddy said he will be back today" Jacob said

"Yeah" Parker said agreeing

"I see" Ginny smiled

They sat at the table and ate breakfast. They then sat the boys down to watch some cartoons and they put Albus in the play pen so he didn't hurt himself. Harry and Ginny went back into the kitchen to clean the dishes.

"Harry, dear are you ok" Ginny said noticing he was awfully quiet

"Yeah just thinking" Harry said

"About" Ginny said, hoping her husband would speak

"Olivia" Harry said

"Is she ok" Ginny asked

"I don't think so" Harry said staring out the window

"What's wrong" Ginny said full of concern. Olivia was like the sister Ginny never had. Out of all her sister-in-laws Olivia was defiantly her favorite. Probably because she was more her Friend than her relative.

"Do you know Alex has been on seven Death eater hunts, this month" Harry said

"Really, it's only the 18th you've only been on one" Ginny said

"Yeah I know and Ron has been on two" Harry said

"Then why has he been on so many" Ginny asked

"I no there's been quite a lot lately, ten captures but that means he would have been on nearly all of them" Harry said

"That's not fair" Ginny said and went back to the dishes

"No it's not" Harry said taking the clean plate to dry.

"Seven, that would have been most of the month" Ginny said

"Apparently it happens all the time" Harry said

"Poor Livy, no wonder she been so down lately" Ginny said

"No that's not why" Harry said but didn't mean to

"Then why" Ginny said and Harry realized his mistake

"Can't tell you, made a promise, can't break promises , you know, twin thing" Harry said and made a quick exit upstairs to his study. He turned on his computer. A wizarding computer that is, made by the ministry. It consists of a simple spell and there you go, touch key pad and everything. He made himself look busy by going through some Auror papers and reading a few thing.

"Harry James Potter" Ginny said coming into the room

"Yes dear" Harry smiled

"Don't yes dear me, you can't just tell something and then walk way before you tell me the rest" She said

"I promised" Harry said finding something troublesome

"Just tell me" Ginny said

"Hold that thought, where's the morning paper" Harry said rummaging around his desk

"It here, why" Ginny said passing it to Harry. He took one look at the front page and threw it on the desk. Ginny picked it up and read,

"What she's pregnant" Ginny said

"Alex better not see this" Harry said

"Why" Ginny asked

"Now the whole family is going to know and she hasn't even told him yet" Harry said not hearing Ginny's question but answering it anyway.

"She hasn't told him, why" Ginny said raising her voice

"Shhhhhhh" Harry said putting a finger over his lips

"Why hasn't she told him yet" Ginny said quietly

"Because she doesn't know if she wants the baby" Harry said and Ginny went quiet

"Oh" Ginny said after a moment

"Yeah" Harry sighed

"What is she going to do" Ginny asked

"I have no idea but Alex has seen the paper and wants and explanation" Harry said

"What" Ginny said

"He sent me a email" Harry said

"What does it say" Ginny asked

"Harry, what's this about my wife being pregnant. Won't be home until Christmas Eve, worrying sick about Belle, if Livy is pregnant I'm coming home this minute. Don't have phone reception. Death eater spotted just north of our location, leaving in two day's. I'm stuck with rookies, this is the seventh time this month, it sucks.

Reply as soon as you get this.

Alex

P.S. Look after them for me" Harry said reading Alex's email

"I think we should tell Olivia" Ginny said

"Yeah, I'll go" Harry said standing up

"Ok" Ginny said. Harry flicked his wand and the computer disappeared. They went down stairs to find Parker fast asleep, cuddled up to Jacobs side. He too was about to fall asleep.

"Should we tell him about his father" Ginny whispered

"No, Livy should do it" Harry said and gave Ginny a quick kiss and went to floo to the hospital.

"Mr. Potter" The lady at the reception desk blushed as he approached

"Yeah, is it visiting hours" Harry said. Belle had been moved the the children's ward

"It's always visiting hours for someone who is famous" The annoyingly delirious nurse said

"No it's ok, when are visiting hours" Harry said

"Now" She said

"No really when are they" Harry said

"Now" She said being serious this time

"Oh ok, thank you, what room is Annabelle Reid in" Harry asked

"502" She said and Harry went to find her room.

The door was shut when he reached it. He knocked softly twice, until Olivia came and opened the door.

"Hey Harry" She said and he stepped inside the room. He looked at his niece, asleep in the hospital cot. She looked so content even though she's been though hell the last 12 hours.

"Are the boys ok" Olivia asked

"Yeah, Parker had fallen asleep before I left and Jake was looking pretty tired" Harry answered

"Well they didn't get much sleep tonight, I'll try and pop around later but I can't even leave to get coffee without Bella crying so, I don't know" Olivia said. She looked shattered.

"Do you want me to grab some for you" Harry asked

"No, no the nurse got some for me before" Olivia said

"Ok, err I have to tell you something" Harry said

"What is it" Olivia said

"Well there's a few things, but first, there's this" Harry said handing her the morning paper

"Oh no" Olivia said her skin going an unhealthy shade of white

"And Alex has seen it" Harry said

"What" Olivia said looking up a Harry and going even whiter (if that was even possible)

"Yeah he emailed" Harry said

"He had time to email you, but not to answer my calls" Olivia said

"Well he's has no reception but is worrying sick over Belle and if your pregnant he's coming home" Harry said

"He can't do that, he'll lose his job" Olivia sighed and sat down. She buried her head in her hand.

"I don't think he cares about that" Harry sad sitting down next to her. The next moment the door flew open ad Ron and Hermione were there carrying the morning paper.

"I this true" Hermione said

"Yes, hey how did you know where I was" Olivia said

"Ginny, how long have you known" Hermione said

"Three day" Olivia said

"Why haven't you told anyone" Hermione said, she was full of questions today.

"Because I hadn't told Alex yet, but know he knows" Olivia said

"What's wrong with Belle" Ron said looking at the infant, who was still asleep besides all the noise.

"She had her appendicitis and had her appendix taken out this morning. We had to rush her to the hospital this morning" Olivia said walking over to Belle

"Why didn't you call us" Hermione said

"Because it was 3 am this morning and I haven't had a moment free since until know. I was about to call everyone when Harry came in and told me that the paper was saying that I'm pregnant and Alex had seen it, where ever he is and now my life is falling to pieces bit by bit" Olivia said and rushed out of the room.

"Nice one mione" Ron said

"I didn't do anything" She defended herself

"You asked her too many questions" Ron said

"I should go after her" Hermione said and was about to leave

"It's better to leave her for awhile, she's stressed out to the max" Harry said sitting down. Hermione and Ron sat across the room.

"Did you know Alex has been away seven times this month and he's been assigned with the trainees" Harry said after a minute

"Really, the cockroaches, how can he stand it" Ron said

"Hey you were a cockroach once" Hermione said

"Barley, we were treated like royalty, well Harry was treated royalty and I was the cool best friend" Ron said

"Yes, very cool" Hermione said

"Yeah but trainees, Alex in charge of rookies, he's a little more qualified than that" Harry said

"Maybe we should go see the Head" Ron said

"You call your boss the Head" Hermione said

"Well to call him Bob is just weird" Ron said

"And he would probably yell" Harry said

"Oh, well I'll stay here and you guys go" Hermione said

"Say goodbye to Olivia for me and tell her I'll be back later with the boys" Harry said and they left to the Ministry of Magic

**Hope you like it :)**


	9. Talking to the BIG Boss

**A.N: I do not own Harry Potter. This chapter could possible contain some swearing**

**From the End to the Epilogue**

**~Chapter Nine~**

**Talk with the BIG Boss **

Harry and Ron entered the Ministry of Magic and went to their usual floor. They were hoping their Boss would be there, even though he was suppose to be on holiday's.

"Isn't he suppose to be on holiday's" Ron said

"When has he ever been on holiday" Harry said

"In the nine years we've been here, never" Ron said

"Well then he should be here" Harry smiled and turned the corner. They followed the corridor until they reached the Head Auror's office.

"Why are there boxes everywhere" Ron asked looking back down the corridor they had just walked down.

"I have no idea" Harry said. Just then one of the executive Auror's came out of his office.

"Harry, Ronald" He said placing a box on top of a growing pile

"Err what's going on Sir" Ron asked

"We've been sacked" He said bluntly

"What" Ron and Harry said together

"Yes all of us in the executive" He said

"But why" Harry asked

"Just remember one thing boys, never do anything illegal, because you will get caught" He said and disappeared back into his office.

"That was weird" Ron said. They turned around to knock in the Head Auror's office. They herd a quiet come in, so the opened the door and entered.

"Harry, Ron I been wanting to see you" The Head Auror said

"What about Sir" Harry asked

"The Minister of Magic is looking for you" He said

"Umm sir what is this about the executive being fired" Ron said

"The Minister will explain everything, now men I'm finally going to get that holiday" He said picked up a box and left two dumbfounded men standing in the empty office.

"We should go talk to Kingsley" Harry said after a minute

"Yeah" Ron said still staring at the door. They left the floor and went to the Kingsley's office. They knocked twice and then entered.

"Ah Harry, Ronald I wanted to see you" He said sitting behind his large desk.

"Sit down" He said offering two chairs in front of his desk. The two men sat down in front of the Minister.

"Sir we herd about the executive" Harry said

"Yes well these things happen" Kingsley said

"Sorry Sir but we don't actually know what happened" Ron said

"Well Finley _**(Head Auror) **_ retired and the other men did some illegal things to try and take over the Auror department and in turn try and take over the entire Ministry" Kingsley said. He seemed saddened by these events.

"Sir what did they do" Harry asked

"Sorry, I would like to tell you but the Ministry really wants it to stay out of tomorrows paper and not that I think you two will spill the beans, the men involved and myself are the only people who the full extent of the situation" Kingsley said and the boys nodded.

"Sir who's going to be Head Auror" Ron asked

"Well with much consideration, Harry your going to be head Auror" Kingsley said

"Congrats man" Ron said clapping him on the back, but Harry just sat there shocked.

"Kingsley I'm not the right man for the job" Harry said after a moment

"Harry you lead a entire army and single handed took down of the world's greatest dark wizards" Kingsley said

"I didn't do it single handed, I had the help of my friends" Harry said looking at Ron.

"Harry your the right man for the job" Kingsley said

"Ok" Harry said still in shock

"Good" Kingsley

"Err... do I get to pick the executive" Harry asked

"Well yes but I get to make the final decision" Kingsley said and at that moment the door burst open and in walked Alex.

"Why does he do it to me, they're cadets, they can't catch Dark Wizards. When I find Finley I'm going to strangle him, literally strangle him" Alex said holding his nose. It was bleeding and he looked like he had his head bashed against a brick wall.

"What the hell happened to you" Ron said

"Fucking nine cadets, one wizard with a very bad temper because our stupid department mistaked him for a Dark Wizard, oh and nine cadets wanting all to be the **best**, when they are all on edge and then pissed off because it wasn't actually a dark wizard they punch each other, full on fist fight and I do the right to stop it and I get smashed in the face, thrown up against a wall and then pushed down the stairs. Was it intended for me, NO, it was intended for the other cadet" Alex almost yelled

"Well you can no longer talk to Finley" Kingsley said

"Why" Alex said

"Because he retired" Kingsley said

"He WHAT. He sent me to bloody Scotland, when I should have been with my family. My daughter is in the hospital and my wife is apparently pregnant. I should not be getting bashed around by cadets who have just come our of school" Alex yelled

"Well you can go to them now" Kingsley

"No I want to speak the new Head Auror and I know you have found a replacement because you are you" Alex said

"I have" Kingsley said calm

"Well he bloody hell be better than the last" Alex said angrily

"I'm the new Head Auror" Harry said

"Oh, ummm, congrats man, I'm going to go" Alex said and turned to leave

"Parker and Jacob are with Ginny at home" Harry called after him. Alex waved his hand up to say thanks but did not turn around and continued down the hall.

"Get me the name of those cadets, they are not going to see the inside of this building for a least a month" Harry said already going into authoritative mode

"Yes Sir" Ron said

"Don't call me Sir, it makes me feel old" Harry said

"But you are old" Ron laughed as he and Harry left Kingsley's office, shutting the door behind them.

"Arr young blood, this place is going to be turned upside down" Kingsley laughed to himself and continued with the paper work he had been doing before Ron and Harry had entered his office.

_**Hope you like it...Read and review please**_


	10. You Kept Your Promise

**A.N. I do not own Harry Potter**

**From the End to the Epilogue**

**~Chapter Ten~**

**You Kept Your Promise**

Alex signed the papers and started to leave the building when one of his cadets came up to him.

"Sir I'm sorry that I punched you" He said truthfully

"Well it wasn't entirely your fault" Alex said, he had calmed down.

"Yes it was Sir, Stevens was yelling about how stupid our assignment was and that we were stuck with a dud mentor, so I punched him" the cadet said

"Well, Evans I'm honored but surely you know better than to use violence to sort out your problems" Alex said

"Yes I know Sir but he was irritating me and I snapped" Evans said

"It happens to everyone, I nearly destroyed a wall in the hospital wing at Hogwarts once, they were telling me to get out because I was fine but I wanted to stay to look after my wife" Alex said remembering the event.

"What were you doing at Hogwarts" he asked

"I went to school at Hogwarts" Alex said a little confused

"You were married when you were at school" The cadet said

"No, she wasn't my wife at the time, she is now" Alex laughed. As Alex was talking to the cadet Harry and Ron were back in the Auror department, working to find the cadets that were with Alex.

"You said Mr. Reid said that nine cadets were with him" The assistant said at the front desk

"Yes, can we please hurry this process up" Harry said impatient The elevator doors opened and a bunch of Auror's came pouring out.

"Well it looks like five of them did not sign on and did not sighed off, including your brother-in-law Mr. Potter" She said

"What" Harry asked

"Mr. Reid did not clock off" She said

"When has Alex ever been one to forget protocol" Ron said

"When his daughter is in the hospital and he got bashed by cadets nine years younger than him" Harry said

"Can we please have the piece of paper with the people who signed in on it" Ron asked

"Sure Mr. Weasley" The lady said handing him the piece of paper.

"Stevens, Evans, Harrison were the cadets that signed on" Harry said

"Then why is Alex the only Auror on the case" Ron said

"I have no clue" Harry said

"Mr. Finley said they were budget cutting" the assistant said

"Budget cutting, come on, the Ministry earn like 88339222614 galleons a year" Harry said

"Try like 176678445229 galleons a year" Ron said

"I don't know, he was talking to the Head of Cadets saying they need to cut down on spending, so they sent Mr Reid with the new cadets" The assistant said

"Well we can't ask him now" Harry sighed and leaned against the desk.

"Why not Sir" The assistant said

"Because he retired" Harry sighed

"We're not babysitters, we're Auror's, secret agents of the wizarding world" A cadet said walking past and stopping just on the other side of the corridor to where Harry and Ron were standing.

"Were cadets, bottom of the Auror food chain" The other Cadet said

"No, one day one of us could be Head Auror" The fist cadet said

"Yeah right, in like a million years" The other cadet said

"Anyway we're not babysitters" The first cadet said. Harry and Ron looked up from the papers they were sorting out. They walked over to the two young.

"What were you asked to babysit"Ron said in an authoritative voice, not realizing how stupid he sounded.

"Ron you babysit children" Harry laughed

"So" Ron said

"Who asked you to babysit" Harry said

"No one Sir, the front desk asked us to come pick up a lost child" One of the cadets said

"What's your name" Ron asked towering over the two young cadets

"Cambers, Sir, Noah" The first cadet said. Ron could be really scary sometimes

"I'm Lucus Turnwell, Sir" The other cadet said

"Well Lucus and Noah, I think you should go get that child and bring them back here" Harry said

"And when you next get and order, do it" Ron said. The two boys hurried off down the hall and into the elevator.

"Ron they're only cadets" Harry said

"Well we didn't act like that when we were cadets" Ron stated

"We were never cadets, we just joined were were accepted like any other Auror" Harry said

"True but that was only because the Ministry was left damaged after the Voldemort thing" Ron said

"When have you ever called him Voldemort" Harry said

"Since he's now dead and gone, with no way to return, I can call him what I like" Ron said and Harry and himself kept on sorting through the papers the assistant kept passing to them. After about ten minutes they came back with a small boy in tow.

"Jacob" Harry said and scooped his nephew and placed him on the desk.

"Hey Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron" Jacob smiled

"Watcha doing here mate" Ron smiled back

"We can take it from here" Harry said to the cadets who left quickly

"I'm in trouble aren't I" Jacob sighed and hung his head low

"No you aren't but how did you get here, where's Aunt Ginny" Harry said

"At your place, with Jamie, Al and my Brother" Jacob said calmly

"How did you get here, mate?" Ron asked

"Through the floo" Jacob answered

"Really?" Harry said

"Yea" Jacob smiled

"All by yourself" Ron said

"Yes"

"Really" Harry said

"Yes, Parker started crying for Daddy and Aunt Ginny said Daddy would be back soon. Then Al started crying because Parker was crying and James was laughing. So I took my chance, when Aunt Ginny wasn't looking and went through the floo to the Ministry. Because that's were Daddy works and I went to the front desk and they said I was lost before I told them what I wanted. Then these two strange people brought me down here" He smiled

"So you went went through the floo all by yourself" Ron said

"Haven't we all ready established this" Harry said

"Yeah" Jacob said

"Jakey, you can't go through the floo by yourself" Harry said and Jacob looked at him sadly

"I went through it last night" Jacob said, tears were welling in his eyes

"Did your Mum ask you" Ron asked and Jacob nodded

"Then that's ok but you can't go by yourself when someone hasn't asked you, It could be dangerous" Harry said

"I wanted to find Daddy to make Parker stop crying" Jacob said crying himself. Harry picked him up and gave him a big hug.

"You know your Dad was here about five minutes ago" Ron said. Jacob looked up from Harry shoulder where he was sobbing.

"Really" He said through sobs

"Really, really" Ron said and Jacob smiled

"He was heading out to come see you" Harry said

"Then we have to go back to your house Uncle Harry, I need to see my Daddy" He said

"Ok, hey Louise these papers can wait to I come back from Christmas break" Harry smiled

"You know my name" She said

"Yes, to run an effective office everybody should be remembered, not matter what their job is" Harry said "Enjoy for holidays" he said and they left

"Merry Christmas Mr. Potter" She said after them.

"Call me Harry, Mr Potter is my Father" Harry smiled and went into the elevator.

They went down the the Atrium where they would floo back to Harry's house. It was really busy today but as they headed towards the floo they saw Alex.

"Hey isn't that Alex over there" Ron pointed out

"Hey look Jake there's your Dad" Harry said placing Jacob on the floor

"Daddy" He called and ran towards his father. He had stopped the bleeding in his nose but he still looked pretty worse for wear.

"Hey buddy" Alex said scooping his Son up in his arms

"You kept your promise" Jacob whispered in his ear

"Yeah I did bud" He said hugging his Son tighter

"Parker wants to see you" Jake said looking into Alex's deep brown eyes.

"Really well we mustn't keep Parker waiting now" Alex said looking back into Jacobs eyes, which mirrored his. They all headed off towards the floo system , saying goodbye to the cadet.

"Hey Daddy" Jacob asked as they waited in line for a floo to clear, as I said before the Ministry was packed today.

"Yeah Jakey" Alex said

"What happened to you"

"Well people were being naughty and fighting..."

"And you got in the way" Jacob said his eyes going wide

"No, no, no I stopped them fighting" Alex said

"Oh, so your a hero" He said

"If you want"

"Oooh Ali bear is a hero" Ron and Harry whispered in his ear.

"Shut up" Alex smirked. Finally a fireplace cleared they they went through without any problems.

"Daddy" Parker cried in to Ginny's shoulder

"I know sweetie, he'll be home soon but first we need to find your Brother" Ginny said frantically searching for her lost nephew.

"Mommy" Parker then cried

"I know sweetie your Mom is with Belle" Ginny said looking in the bathroom to see if Jake was there.

"Belle" Parker cried

"She's at the hospital" Ginny said getting more and more panicked. She went back into the lounge room but he wasn't there.

"Jamie you haven't seen Jacob have you" Ginny said placing Parker next to James.

"No" He said shaking his head

"Ok" She sighed and picked Albus who had been trying to escape from his play pen. There was a loud noise that came from the kitchen. Ginny scooped up James and Parker followed them down to the kitchen.

"Gin" Harry called once they arrived in the kitchen

"Coming, coming, coming" She replied rounding the corner into the kitchen.

"Daddy" Parker all but shouted. Alex placed Jacob on floor and scooped Parker up in his arms.

"Hey buddy" Alex hugged him tight

"Jacob Potter where have you been" Ginny said strongly

"Well, what it is, is, I went through the fireplace and went to find Daddy and..."

"You went through the floo" Both Ginny and Alex said

"By yourself" Alex added

"Yes" Jacob said looking at the ground

"We've already had this discussion" Ron said saving Jacobs butt

"Yeah" Jake said nodding

"Well lucky I'm in a generous mood, as long as you never do it again, I'm going to forget it ever happened" Alex said crouching down in from of Jake to look him in the eyes.

"Daddy don't you mean I can't go through the floo for a very long time by myself, I'm aloud to do it when I older can't I, like I can't be really old like Uncle Ron and not be aloud to go through the floo" Jake said looking into his Fathers eyes. All the adults burst out laughing at his comment except Ron.

"Hey kiddo I thought I was your favorite Uncle" Ron said

"No, Uncle Harry's my favorite Uncle" Jake said giving Harry a hug

"Why" Ron gave a mock disgusted

"Because he's my Godfather too" Jake smiled and went back to his Dad. Alex picked him up and walked over to the floo.

"Someone's not the favorite anymore" Alex chanted

"Shut up" Ron said

"Ronald Billius Weasley do not swear in front of the children" Ginny said sternly

"Ha ha ha Billius" Jake laugh

"Your turning out too much like Mum" Ron said to Ginny, which earned him a well deserved smack over the head.

"We have to get going but thanks for looking after these two Ginny, Harry, you help is much appreciated" He said then they disappeared through the floo network.

They arrived at St Mungo's in no time and went to the desk to find out what room Annabelle was in.

"Mr Reid" That annoyingly delirious nurse that had bothered Harry early that day said staring googly eyed at Alex.

"Yeah that's me" Alex said

"Are you here to see our daughter" She said flirting with him totally oblivious to his too young sons in his arms.

"Well why else would I be here, can you tell me what room she is in" Alex said

"I can do anything for you Mr Reid and I do mean **ANYTHING**" She said emphasizing on the anything.

"Oh boy can you just give me the number of my daughter's room so I can go see her and my beautiful wife" Alex said

"502" The healer scowled

"No there, that wasn't very hard was it" Alex said and walked off towards room 502

"Daddy was something wrong with that lady" Jake asked

"I think so" Alex said. When they arrived outside Annabelle's room, they found Hermione sitting on one of the uncomfortable chairs.

"Hermione whats wrong" He said noticing the weary look on her face.

"Liv banished me from the room"

"I'm sure she didn't mean it" Hermione just sat there "She's been a bit stressed out lately, I'm sure it was just out of the heat of the moment, but anyway, thank you for being here with her, even if she doesn't appreciate it at this point in time" Alex said kindly. Hermione smiled at him and then gave them all a big hug.

"Ron's at Ginny and Harry, he's a bit upset because Jakey here no longer sees him as his favorite Uncle" Alex chuckled softly, Hermione joined.

"But I'm still your favorite Aunt right" Hermione smiled a Jake.

"Always" Jake smiled back.

They then parted ways and Alex crept into Annabelle's hospital room. Annabelle was fast asleep in a crib and Olivia was asleep on a chair that was pulled up next to it. Parker had also fallen asleep on his Fathers shoulder, so Alex placed him next to Belle in the crib. He placed Jake on a chair and then went to his sleeping wife. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and she immediately woke. She was about to say something but was stopped by Alex placing a finger on her lips then pointing in the direction of the two sleeping babies next to them. He lent down and placed a loving kiss on her lips. Their reunion was more like they had been separated for weeks not a day.

"What happened to you" Olivia said softly running her thumb over the bruise starting to form under his eye.

"I'll tell you later" He said looking over a Jacob who was looking at the dancing elf paintings on the wall, watching them as they moved around the room. Even though he had told Jacob what had happened, he knew he'll have to tell his wife the full story.

"Ok" She sighed running her hand through Annabelle's short dark locks.

"So another one" Alex smiled and sat down next to his wife.

"Another one" she said worryingly as she hadn't seen the smile on Alex's face.

"Well I'm sure we can fit another one into our lives" He smiled to his wife this time. _'maybe I can do this' _Olivia said to herself.

"I think I want to know the sex of the baby, before it's born that is" Olivia said as Alex wrapped his arm around her should.

"So we don't have to guess if its a girl or a boy" Alex said

"No" She smiled

"No" Alex said confused

"No, I want to know so I don't have to listen to you continuing to tell me that you want to paint the nursery for nine months, well five" She smiled

"How far along are you" Alex asked

"Three months"

"Three months, you only have five months left until we have another baby"

"Yeah to think I thought I was stressed out"

"I'm so excited" Alex said sounding more like a teenage girl than a fully grown, 27 year old man.

"We're all excited aren't we" Looking over to Jacob, who saw his parents looking at him and ran over.

"About what" He said softly, his eyes full of excitement.

"About Mommy having another baby" Alex said, that excited glow that filled Jacobs eyes a few seconds ago vanished instantly.  
"No" He scowled.

"Why not buddy" Alex said

"Babies are stupid and boring" He yelled. All of a sudden the doors in the room flew open with a bang and a strong gust of wind whipped through the room. All the commotion caused the sleeping infants to wake up crying. Alex attended to the crying children, while Olivia tried to calm down Jacob, both not knowing if he was the cause of the sudden action in the room.

"How about we go home" Olivia said kneeling down to look him in the eyes

"No I want to stay here with Daddy" Jacob yelled, the doors still swinging violently and the lights flickering.

"Ok, ok but if we go home, we can stop and get some ice-cream" Olivia said

"Choc chip, with sprinkles" Jacob asked calmly, the lights stopped flickering and the door shut. Both parent's heart skipped a beat as their son had just shown his first signs of magic.

"Any kind you like and you can even eat it before dinner" Olivia said. Jacob considered this for awhile

"Ok" he sighed, taking Olivia's hand. She then stood up to her full height to where Alex stood holding Parker in his arms and smoothing down Annabelle's hair. The smiled on his face was priceless.

"Our son just showed his first signs of magic" Alex whispered

"I know" Olivia said as she kissed him on the lips. She then took Parker out of Alex's arms and kissed her daughter of the forehead.

"I'll see you in the morning" Alex said to his wife and they gave one more loving kiss before Olivia took the boys to get some ice-cream.

"Your brother just showed his first signs of magic" Alex cheered softly. Belle just stared up at her father, not sharing his enthusiasm.

**Hope you liked it**

**( )_( )**

(")_(")


End file.
